Red Riding Hood
by fangrl369
Summary: Just like the title says, based off of the idea of Red Riding Hood. I wasn't sure what genre it should be though :p Hope ya like, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! But I wish I owned Cat and Jade *pout*

A girl and a bright red cloak skipped into the forest to pick some berries. Her name was Cat. She had bright red hair and big shining brown eyes. She was completely oblivious to anything around her. Anything dangerous, like a wolf watching her.

But this was no ordinary wolf, this was Jade. Jade was a wolf girl, meaning she had the body of a wolf and the ears and tail of a wolf. That also meant she could turn into a wolf when she wanted. As Jade watched the girl, she knew she wanted her. And Jade always got what she wanted, whether by threatening or just by scaring. She ALWAYS got what she wanted. She casually strolled over to the girl and watched her until the girl noticed her.

"What are you doing out here alone, little girl? Don't you know the woods are dangerous~?" Jade asked.

"Why would they be dangerous?" Cat asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"There are dangerous things out here, like poisonous plants and vicious animals," Jade replied.

"Oh no!" Cat said as she looked around. "Then you should come with me!" Cat decided.

"Y- wait, what?" Jade asked.

"Yeah since it's so dangerous, you shouldn't be out here alone. You should come with me," Cat said with a big grin. She led Jade to pick the last of the berries she needed. Jade followed, still not completely understanding what just happened.

"What's your name?" Jade finally asked.

"Cat! What's yours?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Jade…aren't you scared of me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I'm a wolf."

Cat looked her over before saying with a giggle, "No, you're a big puppy~"

"I am not! I'm a wolf! I'm scary!" Jade said with a low growl.

"You don't seem scary to me~" Cat replied in a sing-song voice.

"I can eat you at any moment!" Jade said, flashing her teeth.

"But you haven't," Cat said simply.

"I…like to play with my food," Jade responded.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" Cat asked with a teasing grin.

"My mother taught me HOW to play with it," Jade said with her best attempt at an evil smile.

Cat just watched her for what seemed like hours before she grinned and laughed, like she just understood a joke. But Jade was serious…mostly.

"Come on, puppy, time to go home~" Cat said cheerfully.

"What?" Jade asked. What was wrong with this girl?

"I said it's time to go home!" Cat yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the exit to the woods.

Jade found herself following Cat, though she didn't know why. There was just something about her…something that made her WANT to follow. She wanted to follow Cat; she wanted to stay with her at least for a little while longer. She wanted…she wanted Cat. Cat was still her target, her little prey. Maybe Jade could play with her prey just a little longer…this could be entertaining, possibly even fun.

End~! This was originally gonna be a one shot, but maybe if you guys like it, it can become a story~! So I won't mark it complete yet, just in case~ Please R&R! Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 2

Jade followed Cat to her house. It was small, and looked like a classic cottage, but it was nice and surrounded by a flower garden. Cat mentioned that there was a vegetable garden in the back yard, and they were back there because they weren't "as pretty as the flowers". Cat took her inside the house. It was a one room house with a kitchen and living room, and a small dining room between the two. There were pictures everywhere, of what Jade assumed were friends and family, and there were even some pictures of animals and landscapes. Jade also noticed that everything was clean, almost obsessively so.

"Do you live alone?" Jade asked. There was only one bedroom, so it was a good guess that she did, but…

"Yeah but grandma lives down the road and I go visit and take care of her every day," Cat said as she hung up her red cloak. "She's so cute how she shakes when she pours her drink," she said with a giggle. (A/N: Did you guys catch that? If you laughed 'cause of the near quote, or even if you just caught it, congrats you are a serious fan~)

"Hn," Jade said in response. Something seemed off to her. Everything was…almost too perfect. She couldn't really describe it, but it was almost like Cat had worked so hard to make everything seem normal…"picture perfect" to hide something, but what?

"Do you want something to drink, or something to eat?" Cat asked as she walked into the kitchen. Again Jade followed her and looked around. Perfectly organized and clean.

"What do you have?" Jade asked. Cat listed off some options, but Jade was too busy trying to understand this. Why did a girl who looked so young live alone? Why was everything so perfect? And why did Cat go into the woods and invite a WOLF back to her house? It just didn't make sense…

"Jade?" Cat asked.

"Huh?" Jade responded.

"What do you want?" Cat asked with her head tilted to the side a little.

Jade felt tempted to say "you", but something made her stop. "Whatever's fine," she answered instead.

Cat nodded and handed her a glass of water. Jade would have preferred something more sour or bitter, but she took it anyway. After all, that's not why she was here. She had to focus on the real reason she came. She followed Cat back to the living room. Cat sat on the couch and Jade stood in front of her.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Jade asked before she could stop herself. Cat looked down at her lap and stayed silent for the first time since the girls had met. "What?" Jade asked.

"Things were…bad with them…I had to move away…." Cat said quietly. Jade bit her lip to keep from asking more. It was obviously a sore topic, and she wished she wouldn't have asked in the first place.

"Hey…forget I said anything, ok? That was a stupid thing to ask, let's just move on and pretend it didn't happen," Jade said nervously. Cat nodded.

"What about your family?" Cat asked.

"W-What?" Jade asked.

"Your family, do you live with them? How many are there? Do you have siblings? What-" Cat started asking until she was cut off by Jade's hand covering her mouth.

"I get it, enough with the questions, ok?" Jade asked. "Ok," was Cat's muffled reply. Jade took away her hand and thought of what to tell her. There really wasn't much to tell when she thought of it.

"Well fair's fair, so…" Jade trailed off. Cat tilted her head and watched Jade closely. "Well, basically I have a brother and a sister, and the others in the pack. I've been alone for a while for my own reasons though. I occasionally see one of the others, but that's about it," Jade explained.

"That's so cool~" Cat said excitedly. Jade raised her eyebrow at Cat. Cool? How was that cool? Cat giggled at Jade's confused look, which made Jade scowl at her. And it didn't affect Cat at all.

The two girls talked all night, well Cat did most of the talking, and a lot of it was about random stuff. They fell asleep on the couch together. When Jade woke up the next morning, she was lying on the couch and Cat was on top of her. She blushed at first, but then she smirked. Cat was sleeping on top of her, and sleeping very well. It was ironic how Cat was so comfortable, so unafraid of Jade that she not only invited the wolf girl into her home, but was now sleeping on her.

Cat mumbled something that Jade couldn't quite understand, but Jade didn't really care. And she knew that meant that Cat was waking up. Cat hugged Jade and nuzzled the wolf girl's chest, making Jade blush and smirk at the same time. Then Cat slowly opened her eyes and looked around confusedly. She stared at Jade for a few moments before her groggy mind caught up and realized what had happened.

"Hi," Cat whispered as she got up slowly, careful not to put too much pressure on any one part of Jade.

"Hey," Jade responded. Once Cat was off of her torso, she sat up. Cat was still on her lap, but neither moved for several minutes. It seemed neither of them wanted this to end, this simple, mostly innocent contact. They wanted to stay together in each other's warmth. But then, Cat stood slowly. Jade watched her while she stretched and smoothed out her red hair. Cat rubbed her eyes and Jade noticed how much she looked like a cat during all of that. A naïve, innocent, too trusting cat, coming to anyone who would pet her and show her some form of affection. Of course then Jade realized how weird these thoughts must seem, so she pushed it all to the back of her mind, for now at least.

"You want some breakfast?" Cat asked.

"Sure," Jade answered.

"I'll go cook us something then," Cat said with a grin. She nearly skipped into the kitchen and Jade was…surprised? Annoyed? Disgusted? How could she be so happy and full of energy already? Jade had never been a morning person, she preferred to stay up all night and sleep all day. But Cat…Cat had stayed up with her long into the night, but now she was so energetic, like she had slept all afternoon and night. It was…confusing to say the least.

Cat made them a big breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, bacon, and muffins with blueberries baked inside. Jade ate some of all of it, but mostly the bacon. Cat didn't seem to mind, she mostly ate the muffins. She had even insisted on Jade eating as much as she wanted of anything she wanted, saying she could always make more and that she preferred the sweet muffins and the rest she made for Jade.

"Uh, Cat…thanks for the food…you're a great cook," Jade mumbled. She wasn't exactly used to giving compliments, just insults.

Cat just grinned at her.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Jade asked.

"I usually don't have time for fun," Cat said as she gathered the dishes.

"You don't? But you live alone so no one can bother you and your house is spotless. How could you not have the time?" Jade asked without thinking. Cat froze. She was standing in front of the sink, water on and running over one of the plates. She didn't move and seemed to barely be breathing. She just stared at the running water. "Cat?" Jade asked. "Cat, what's wrong?" Cat continued to stand there motionless, but just before Jade could freak out, she set down the plate and turned down the water.

"I…I have to take care of my grandma and…and do other stuff…so I don't do a lot for me…" Cat explained quietly. She wouldn't look at Jade. She just went back to washing the dishes.

"Something's wrong…what is it? What is it you're not telling me?" Jade asked. Worry and panic started to swell inside her, she knew something was wrong, she just didn't know what. She didn't like this. Seeing Cat like that and being so…helpless.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm almost done with the dishes. You can wait for me in the living room if you want," Cat said just as quietly as before.

Jade knew something was wrong, and she wanted…needed to find out what. But asking Cat was just upsetting her. She would have to sneak around a bit to find out, so she agreed. She snooped around the house quietly, searching for any kind of clue. Unfortunately, everything was too clean. There wasn't a single shred of real evidence to what might have happened. She flopped on the couch with a heavy sigh.

'How am I supposed to figure this out if Cat won't talk about it AND there aren't any clues at all?' Jade thought. She tried to remember everything from last night, everything Cat had said that might help solve this little mystery. She couldn't think of anything. She knew there was something she wasn't getting, something she was overlooking, but what? Maybe…it had something to do with her family…she was living alone…maybe they had done something to her…maybe…

"Jade? Are you alright?" Cat asked. Jade blinked and Cat was standing in front of her, leaning over to make eye contact.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking I guess…" Jade said. Cat tilted her head and studied Jade for what seemed like hours. Finally she nodded and stood up straight.

"Well guess what, there's a fair in town today! Wanna go~?" Cat asked excitedly.

Did Jade want to go to a fair, full of stupid people and rip-off games and tiny rides? Hell no! But…she just couldn't say no, Cat was too excited. She couldn't refuse. Besides, she did want to do something fun, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being there with Cat. She knew she was probably wrong and that it would be best to stay away, but she gave in to Cat's big, sparkling brown eyes.

"Alright, we can go," Jade said with a sigh.

"Yay~!" Cat cheered. Jade couldn't stop the small smile as she watched Cat jump around for joy.

'So much like a kid,' Jade thought with an inner laugh. Kid, kitten, messed up girl, what did it really matter what Cat was? Cat was…Cat, plain and simple. Jade realized she liked that. The simplicity covering the mystery, how she seemed so open but was really hiding something big. It made Cat…interesting. And Jade wanted to know more. She craved to know more, to understand her.

"Let's get ready," Jade said as she stood up.

"KK~" Cat said in a sing-song voice. Cat dragged Jade into the bedroom and went through her clothes, throwing some here and some there, looking for the perfect outfits for them. When she finally picked out something, Jade looked at them and couldn't stop the growing smirk. Jade's outfit was black with a touch of red. Cat's outfit was red with a touch of black. Jade's had a black shirt and dark pants. Cat's was a red dress with black detailing.

"Coordinating outfits?" Jade asked.

"Yeah~ Do you like them~?" Cat asked with a grin.

"Sure," Jade said. She really didn't mind, and she thought they were very fitting somehow. Cat giggled and twirled around in her red and black dress. "We better get going," Jade said.

"KK~" Cat said as she followed Jade out of the bedroom and then out of the house. They walked side-by-side all the way to the fair, and even though Jade wouldn't admit it out loud, she really liked it. Somehow it felt…good…right to be like that, side-by-side.

End of chapter 2~! Hope ya like it~! So, you asked and I delivered, a brand new chapter in this new story~! Yes, you heard right, STORY! Since so many of you wanted it to continue, it did~ Ya see how reviews work? Well do it some more~ Reviews = new chapters, faster! So please R&R, ok? Thanks, luv ya, bye~! =^^=


End file.
